Sparrow's Wish
by ReaversRearPassage
Summary: Queen Sparrow's only wish is for her children to depend on each other, but they have other ideas.. a small one-shot,reviews would be appreciated! The Princess is called Clarissa ,and I think it looks best at 1/2 story width setting.


"Ow, you kicked me!" the young princess cried. Her Brother, 10 years her senior had aimed a well planned kick to her shin, cackling in delight to the reaction he caused. The two children had been playing among the castle quite roughly, and it was beginning to tire out most of the servants of the castle who had to desperately keep out of the way of the oncoming barging of the children. Queen Sparrow watched from the top staircase as the younger of the two, Clarissa had gripped her brother by the offending leg, which he had used to kick her, viciously pulling him over her shoulder with very little ease for such a small girl.  
>Her brother yelped in pain as he stumbled to the floor, covering his head with his hands as a rain of her little fists blew over his face.<br>"Not fair!" he called to her, wiggly from under the heavy blows of his sister, both angry and embarrassed she was causing him to cower. She then rather unladylike, gripped his collar with her outstretched hands, hoisting him above her head, even though he was much taller than herself.  
>"Get off. Get off!" he cried once again, managing to make her let go of him, by pulling her hair savagely. "You can't do that Clarissa; I'm not as skilled as you!" He managed to push her away briskly, his chest heaving as she prepared to attack once again, her hands, claw like and clicking ready to pounce. Sparrow had seen enough, she was not going to allow her children to disgrace themselves any longer in the castle; she wanted them to set an example, not roll around the floors like Balverines.<br>"Clarissa, Logan, stop it at once!" she boomed, her voice echoing around the palace. As she spoke, she saw her children immediately pause, quickly composing themselves by standing in an almost military stance. The disgusted servants and workers, who had been in the children's presence, were now also quietly removing themselves from the rooms, hoping not to get in the way of the Queen. Sparrow slowly descended down the steps; amused at her children's nervous glances as she got closer towards them.  
>Standing inches from their tiny frames, Sparrow seemed to tower over them, yet her presence wasn't the feeling of fear, more like respect and admiration. She eyed them both as they squirmed uncomfortably in her shadow, not wanting to feel the force of her anger. Sparrow was a Tall, muscular woman, but she wasn't butch, it could be said it was easy to feel intimidated by her scary persona, especially the long protruding horns from her head, and her brown crackling skin. Even though her actions outside of her throne room were viewed as morally wrong and corrupt, she was a fair ruler, and nobody could argue for anything more.<br>There was an awkward pause, as Sparrow stared; she glimpsed the excitement in her daughter's eyes. She slowly raised her hand for her to speak, but no sooner had she done this, her eldest called out.  
>"Mother, she started it, I was only minding my own business and..."<br>"Never!" Clarissa shouted over the top of her brother's feeble attempt to speak first "I was reading in the library and YOU started to poke me, he's lying!", and just to prove her point, she stepped on his foot, sticking her tongue out as he limped up and down rubbing his foot angrily cursing under his breath.  
>"See Mother, she started it!" was all he could wail, still hoping around on one foot, as he held the other within his hands, Clarissa , folded her arms victorious, a look of satisfaction across her face.<br>"Stop arguing..." Sparrow sighed, giving both Logan and Clarissa, a sinister glare. At once they ceased bickering, standing almost as still as they had before, apart from Logan still rubbing his foot, very sorry for himself. "Look you two, you have to get along, one day there will come a time when I will not be here, and you will both need to depend on each other".  
>Clarissa stifled a giggle, while Logan, wide eyed looked back from his sister to his Mother in disgust.<br>"Have to depend on her? I'd rather be living with Hobbes!" Logan remarked, glaring at Clarissa like she was the most worthless child in the world. Noticing the reaction her brother gave, Clarissa suddenly stopped laughing, pulling the same displeased face.  
>"Well if I have to depend on him...I'd...I'd..." but before she could come up with a good enough answer, her Mother placed a gentle hand on her strong, but miniature shoulder.<br>Sparrow smiled as she leaned closer to her daughter, seeing herself in her young, pale eyes. Not yet destroyed of their innocence from the outside world.  
>"Look here Clarissa, I'm sorry to say, but there will be a time when your brother will be ruler of Albion, and you will have to depend on him". Sparrow heard her daughter groan, as Logan, suddenly remembered he was next in line, filing his nail quite arrogantly. Sparrow did not remover her hand, but instead began to whisper, just enough for Logan not to hear.<br>"Don't sound so hard done by Clarissa, your special, you could be a hero; remember those tales Walter always talks of before bed?" Clarissa gasped, and to Sparrows surprise, she smiled nodding her head.  
>"Well I am a lot faster and stronger than my brother" she sneered, looking over her shoulder to her sibling.<br>Sparrow grinned, she found her daughter so like herself, and it was quite strange knowing how much they were alike. Yet she didn't seem to be very close to her brother, like Sparrow and Rose were.  
>"That gives you no reason to fight him though does it?" she replied, her tone suddenly becoming playful again. She got to her feet, giving Clarissa a hearty pat on the back. Sparrow realised her youngest child seemed to relax a little more to the prospect of her becoming a "hero", it gave her a new spring in her step, as she backed away graciously from her Mother, joining her brothers side, who didn't seem so thrilled for her to be so close to him, pushing her sideways with his elbow.<br>The Queen then outstretched a hand, to ruffle her son's sleek, jet black hair, attempting to give him the same affection as his sister. He frowned at her, flushing a bright shade of pink, once again embarrassed by his family's actions. Sparrow smiled softly, pushing her children, out into the garden's, watching them as they resumed their playing, but this time in a better light. She wondered if Clarissa had taken her small conversation into account, and that one day she might even succeed in becoming more powerful than her brother. Judging from the fact that the children were now running among the statue's giggling and laughing, they had now patched up the disagreement they had been squabbling over moments before, and Sparrow hoped they would eventually realise how important family is, as Sparrow had learnt that lesson far too late.


End file.
